Hiroki's Prank in Grow Up!
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: This is basically what happened to Nowaki in my Junjou Fairytales chapter 21 Grow Up.


**I know I haven't updated Junjou Rhymes yet, but I've been rather busy. Anyway, I was reading my old story, Junjou Fairytales, and read your reviews. **

**I saw that many of you wanted to know what happened to Nowaki in chapter 21, Grow Up!, of the story. It's where Nowaki pranks Hiroki into walking into saran wrap. And Nowaki thinks it's funny. Little did he know that he was going to get pranked as well.**

**Well, here's what happened...**

**

* * *

**

_"Nooowaaakiii!"_

_Currenty, the said man was sitting on the couch laughing his butt off._

_He had just executed the perfect trick for his lover. He woke up that morning and saw that Hiroki was still asleep. He knew that he wouldn't wake up until later, so he went to go get something to eat. As soon as he walked in, he spotted some saran wrap laying on the counter. He was about to put it away when he thought of a trick the kids in the orphange used to do. He really wanted to try it then and now was his perfect chance._

_As quietly and quicky as he could, he put the saran wrap across the bedroom door. He made sure it was tight so that the other woud never suspect a thing. As soon as it was done and perfect, he called out to his lover._

_"Hiro san! Hiro san! You need to get up or you're gonna be late!"_

_Hiroki jumped up and started swearing, forgetting that it was the weekend. As he jumped out of bed, he was going to head for the shower, only to find himself getting stuck in something. The more he moved around and tried to get himself out, the more that it would cling to him and wrap around him. It got to the point where he was now pinned and couldn't move anymore._

_And that brought them to thier current arguement._

_"But it was funny Hiro san!"_

_"Grow up!"_

_Little did Nowaki know that Hiroki had set up a prank for him earlier. And said prank was going to be pulled when he went to the hospital later that day_.

* * *

Hiroki glared at the door that Nowaki had just left out of. Since that prank happened he was feeling a little vindictive. And he was childishly throwing a tantrum inside his head. The man had the audacity to continue laughing at him every time he looked at the teacher.

"All right! This means war Nowaki!"

And he had the perfect idea. Earlier he, dare he say it, called Tsumori sempai. Hiroki wanted come and see what Nowaki would do if he had been diagnosed with a disease. It was more of a test than a prank, but now he would have to change his plans.

Hiroki pulled out his phone and dialed Tsumori's number he had stolen out of Nowaki's phone. (Not for anything serious! Just...in case.) After a few rings, Tsumori picked it up.

"What's the matter, chicken out all ready?"

The brunette clenched his fist angrily. "No! The plan just changed is all! So listen closely!"

Hiroki explained what he was going to do to Tsumori and hung up. The new plan was in effect now. All he needed to do was head to a...store and use his arsenal of techniques he knew.

* * *

Nowaki had put the last child into bed. He had been there all day as they had been understaffed that day, and he was looking forward to going home in an hour. He sighed and closed the door to the children's ward when he saw Tsumori sempai running towards him.

"Nowaki! It's an emergency!"

Concerned about the emergency Nowaki asked, "What is it?"

Tsumori was panting. After a minute, he continued, "It's your lover, Hiroki. He was in an accident and they brought him here. I think you should go see him. He's in room B12."

He barely got the sentence out when Nowaki pushed past him and ran straight for the room. He practically knocked people left and right to get to Hiroki. When he got to the room, he threw the door open to see Hiroki sitting on the bed in a brown trenchcoat. The older male looked behind him and slowly began to get to his feet.

"Hiro san! Are you okay! You should be laying down! If you're that hurt-"

Hiroki pressed a finger to Nowaki's lips and gently closed the door behind the raven haired man. "I'm okay. I was never in an accident."

"Then why-"

"You'll see. And don't you dare laugh!"

Nowaki simply nodded and allow himself to be led to the bed. Hiroki pushed Nowaki down on the bed and reached behind him to turn on the little back light. After that, he turned off the big light, while dragging out a small CD player that was hidden under the bed. He turned it on and the song "I Touch Myself came on."

In synch with the song, Hiroki took off his coat to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a red thong complete with white garter belt and white stockings to match. He reached down into a bag he had cae in with and pulled a nurse's hat out. All the while dancing.

_I love myself I want you to love me_  
_When I feel down I want you above me_  
_I search myself I want you to find me_  
_I forget myself I want you to remind me _

All of this was accompanied by Hiroki shaking his hips.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself_

At this he bent over and ran his hands up his thighs before coming all the way up to his chest.

Nowaki was already aroused. His pants were tented and tight around his crotch.

_You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I wanna make you mine_

At this he pointed at Nowaki. Then sauntered over to him slowly, biting his lips and adding to the seductive look on his face.

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees I do anything for you._

Hiroki dropped to his knees and nuzzled Nowaki's lap. This made the other moan at the contact. It was a tease before Hiroki moved away and stood back up to continue his dance.

_I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you I touch myself_  
_Ooh I don't want anybody else_  
_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you I don't want anybody else_  
_And when I think about you I touch myself_  
_Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh _

The older male shook his hips extra hard at this before he went up and sat on the other's lap. Grinding down to give him a lap dance. As the song started to fade Nowaki tried to get a kiss from the brunette but Hiroki refused. Instead he got up from his teasing and shut off the CD player.

Nowaki silently beckoned the other to come back. But Hiroki just shook his head, smiling almost fiendishly.

"But Hiro san. You have to finish this. I can't go another hour like this!"

The other simply laughed. "That's too bad. Now I was going to but then I remembered the incident earlier this morning. Looks like you'll have to wait."

And before the raven haired male could say anything, Hiroki threw his bag opened and pulled on some decent clothes. After he whipped the hat off his head, grabbed his stereo, and left the room. All of this was done in seconds thanks to his habit of sleeping in and thus doing everything in a hurry. Nowaki was just left there with his full blown erection.

"Note to self, never prank Hiro san again." He said quietly to himself.

He got up and tried to cover his front with his doctor coat before leaving the room.

Boy was Hiroki going to get it when he got home. The older male was not going to walk for weeks.

* * *

**I know nothing like that could ever happen in a hospital. If it did, then every fan girl would be there!**


End file.
